


La música antes del mañana

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Reibert Week 2016, Spoilers, dance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertolt se pierde en recuerdos que no logra enfocar. Reiner decide traerlos de vuelta. Y el miedo al mañana acecha tras el sol que aún no quieren ver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La música antes del mañana

**Author's Note:**

> Reibert week 016; August 2: Dance With Me
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime-sensei.

 

El pequeño fuego que habían hecho crepitaba en frente de ambos. La noche era fría aunque no tanto como en los meses de invierno. La pequeña radio que Zeke les había traído junto al café, estaba encendida a su lado. Sonaba una canción sin letra pero con una música animada y pegadiza. A Bertolt le traía recuerdos lejanos, muy lejanos, tanto que se le hacían borrosos pero estaba seguro de que eran reales. Podía recordar algunos tonos de la música, las risas de las gentes, el movimiento casi a cámara lenta y la calidez.

Cuando la canción acabo, comenzó otra mucho más tranquila y melódica.

—Te trae recuerdos, ¿verdad? —peguntó Reiner tras quebrar una ramita y echarla al fuego.

Bertolt no sabía bien qué responder. Reiner lo entendía.

—Son borrosos pero es suficiente. Saben a felicidad.

Reiner asintió. Se quitó la manta que tenía sobre los hombros y que le cubría la espalda, y la dejó en el suelo de esa muralla, en la que las horas pasaban entre dudas y miedos que ahogaban en cafeína y silencio. Agradecía el sonido de la radio o se volvería loco al ver las cejas fruncidas de Bertolt o notar sus fantasmas y contradicciones guerreando en su cabeza.

Bertolt miró a Reiner levantarse aún sin saber qué iba a hacer. Entonces Reiner le tendió una mano.

—¿Recuerdas los bailes que hacían en las fiestas?

Bertolt asintió y agarro la mano de Reiner que tiro de él para levantarlo.

—Ella siempre era el centro de todas las miradas. Con su pelo rubio ondeando. Parecía tan fácil al verla bailar.

Los recuerdos borrosos de Bertolt se hicieron un poco más nítidos en torno a esa figura que Reiner recordaba. Sí, podía dibujar los trazos dorados de sus cabellos danzando al son de la música.

Reiner empezó a moverse de forma entraña, sacando a Bertolt de sus recuerdos. Este tardó en entender que estaba tratando de bailar. Rio sin poder evitarlo. A diferencia de ella, a Reiner no se le daba bien bailar.

—Inténtalo tú —propuso Reiner sin muestra de enfado por la risa. Sabía que lo hacía fatal, no podía culparle por reírse.

—¿Yo? Sabes que no se me dan bien esas cosas…

—¿Qué importa? A mí tampoco. Solo estamos nosotros aquí.

«Solo». Como siempre. Reiner y él. Solos. Contra todo a través de los años. Bertolt miró con tristeza los ojos de Reiner. Podía ver tantas cosas en ellos, entender cada brillo y matiz. Sabía que los pensamientos de Reiner no eran distintos a los suyos. Pensaban en el mañana. En que pasaría al siguiente día. En el plan y con miedo, pensaban qué pasaría si uno muriera. Si murieran los dos. Pensaban en tener que volver a ponerse la armadura de guerrero y dejar sus miedos guardado bajo esta, donde nadie los viera.

—Solo nosotros —repitió Bertolt casi sin ser consciente de que había hablado.

La canción acabó y otra empezó. Reiner volvió a bailar torpemente y Bertolt le siguió. En medio de la melodía se permitieron reír y disfrutar de ese baile terrible que estaban llevando a cabo. El café se quedo frío en las tazas.

Horas después mirarían más allá de la muralla. Tratando de encontrar en el horizonte anaranjado, esos recuerdos de un hogar que aún les esperaba. Por ahora, podían tratar de bailar y tocar los recuerdos a los que se aferraban con cada nota de música.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me he tomado muchas libertades, me temo. Como el que tengan radio, la idea de fiestas y demás en el lugar del que vienen o el café. Leí un post en tumblr en el que se hipotetizaba sobre si lo que estaban bebiendo era café (que al parecer no hay dentro de las murallas, o eso entendí, no me había fijado en eso). Y eso. Bueno lo escribí hace mucho y se situaría antes de la batalla actual, cuando acampaban en el muro. Me gusta mucho este par, pero no me siento muy inspirada para escribir de ellos así que al menos quise hacer esto por su week.


End file.
